Blood Revenge
by RoseOfBlood
Summary: Deep beneath Hogwarts lies an evil being, barely alive, holding on for her last revenge. She is from the founder's time, and she has woken, and summoned Harry and Ron.
1. Chapter 1 The Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter. This applies to the entire story**.

"Hurry up or we'll be late for class for the third time this month, and McGonagall will kill us!" yelled Ron as he and Harry dashed down the deserted corridor on their way to class.

"Are you sure this is the way?" asked Harry after a bit.

Yes, I'm sure it was two rights, three lefts, another right and the first door on the right. Or was it the left?"

"Face it Ron, we're lost, and it's your fault."

"No! We're going the right way, look here's the door!" said Ron, gasping for breath. The boys were looking for the classroom that was being used temporarily for Transfiguration while McGonagall's classroom was being cleaned. Peeves'd had a tantrum involving many raw eggs and the entire school's dessert of rice pudding.

The friends approached the broad wooden door. Harry tried it and it swung open easily. They both stared into the darkness.

"This better be it, or I'm not giving you the money to buy Hermione's birthday present," said Harry, looking nervously into the doorway.

"It is, look," said Ron as he stepped inside. Two spelled torches in brackets ignited as he stood there. Ron was standing at the top of a flight of stone steps that went down into the gloom. As he went down another step, another set of torches ignited. Harry stepped after him, and they began their descent.

After a while Ron said "Can you hear something? It sounds like music." After a moment of strained ears listening hard, Harry replied

"Ya, I can kinda hear something. Sounds like a piano." Floating out of the shadows was some faint piano music. It continued as they walked.

"It stopped, did you hear that?" asked Harry. And it had. After a few seconds it restarted, this time it was a fast and furious piece.

"Wow, that sounds hard. I only ever heard someone that good at my muggle school when the music teacher played for us one time. He was amazing."

Then Ron spoke.

"What's a piano?"

"A large instrument that you play. It has white and black keys, and each one is a different note. Loads of people take piano lessons. The people who wrote the music were usually musical geniuses themselves, like Mozart," explained Harry

"I've heard of him. He was actually a wizard. Most of the wizarding world renounced him because he was really big muggle supporter,' said Ron. 'Have you noticed that we've been going down for an awfully long while, and we still haven't reached the classroom. We must be far underneath the lake by now." Just as he finished speaking, both boys stumbled. They had put their foot down expecting a stair and had stepped on solid ground.

"Finally!' said Ron. 'I was getting worried. Now you can still give me the galleons for Hermione's gift." Harry smiled.

"Not quite. Where do we go from here?" They both looked on into the dark tunnel.

"_Lumos_," they said together. They looked around as their wands lit up. More cold, gray stone. They started walking into the darkness. There were no more torches, and their wands only gave off a little light. They could still hear the ghostly piano player, this time making their way through a slow and sad piece. It was a haunting melody, and both boys found themselves aching with sadness and longing for something long lost. Neither of them found it at all strange.

"Damn! Were is the stupid classroom?" asked Ron in a frustrated voice.

"I dunno, but we better turn back soon before we get lost,' said Harry. 'I don't want to miss class if this does turn out to be the wrong place." He made to turn back, but Ron grabbed his arm.

"Let's keep going, just for a bit." Harry didn't fight him. He was being drawn by the mysterious music, and didn't want to give up yet. They kept walking until they came to a door.

They opened it, and were suddenly blinded by a bright light. They soon realized it wasn't all that bright, it just seemed so to their light-starved eyes. As their vision returned, they gazed about in astonishment. They were inside a room almost as big as the Great Hall. It had an ornate red carpet on the floor that stretched across the entire room. There were gold framed paintings lining the hall, but there were no people in the portraits. They were all empty. At the top of the hall was a raised platform, a stage of sorts. On it was a grand piano with a golden candelabra on top. The two boys eyes were suddenly drawn to a vase of fresh, bloodred roses. There was nobody sitting on the wooden piano bench.

The boys walked over to the stage and hopped up to stand beside the piano, still in shock. What was this amazing room doing buried deep beneath Hogwarts? And where had the talented pianist gone?

As they stood in front of the piano looking out over the room, a very strange thing happened. The piano started to play. The boys both held their breath without turning around. Their shoulders hunched, they looked at each other, and then turned around. At the piano bench sat a beautiful girl about their own age with long, straight, raven-black hair and a deep blue robe. Her hair hung down to hide her face as she played. She was looking over the piano at the empty room. After a moment, at a slow place in the happy jig she was now playing, she turned and looked at them. They both gasped. She had the most startling green eyes they had ever seen. They would have been beautiful, except for the fact that those stunning eyes were not alive at all. They were, in fact, quite dead.

The rest of her looked fine, no decay or anything. She could have passed for a normal person, if you didn't notice her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking,' she said. Her voice was light and musical with a certain haunting quality.

"Yes, I am dead. But not really. I used to be alive, in the days of the sons of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin." She spat the last two words out with such a hatred that Harry and Ron flinched.

"I am kept alive by a strong spell of my own creation. It took away 30 years of my life, and placed them into this piano, so that when I died, I would stay at least somewhat alive until I had my revenge, or my time ran out. You see, because I don't actually have a body, those 30 years turned it into 3000. Yes, my spirit will be here for another 3000 years. You also may be wondering how I can play the piano if I'm like a ghost. This piano also became part of me when I cast the spell, so it and I are in the same plane of existance.'

"You also may be wondering how I died. I was killed in a freak accident while in Care of Magical Creatures Class.'

"I was in Gryffindor. I had a thing for Godric's son Danris. Handsome fellow, three years my senior. He was very taken by my piano playing. They used to have this piano here in the Great Hall. Then, when I died, they moved it down here. They also put a spell on the door you came in, but I broke that so you could come in. I also put a spell on it so you would find me. I need you to find the heir of Slytherin. There is an ancient continued bloodline that even Dumbledore doesn't know about. It has long remained hidden, and my spells tell me that her descendant is in the school right now. You must find the child, for I much desire to speak with him or her. Walk the path of thorns, for you will always find your way."

"Leave me, now. You may talk with me in seven days at midnight. I will be here, waiting. Don't tell anyone!" Her eyes glowed huge, until all either of the boys could see were the huge green orbs. Then there was a flash of light, and both boys found themselves lying stunned in the corridor outside the wooden door with the stairs.

"That was weird. We must have fallen asleep or hit our heads or something, because that could not possibly have happened." said Harry nervously. He looked at the wooden door more closely. Pinned to it with a slim silver knife was bloodred rose.

A/N Please review. I would love to hear your feedback. Just a couple of words would be nice as in "it sucked" or "it's good". Thanks.


	2. Hermione

LATER THAT NIGHT

"That girl is really creepy. When we were talking to her it was like she completely froze our brains. I can think of a million questions I should have asked her when we were talking to her, and I didn't actually ask any of them. I can't think of a reason for that, except that she used a spell of some sort to stop us from asking questions." said Harry.

"Ron, why do you think she wants to talk to the heir of Slytherin? Do you think we should tell Dumbledore about all this? It's kind of wierd that she wants us to find someone descendant of Salazar Slytherin," said Harry as they polished the suit of armor.

"I dunno, but she seemed to really hate him. Maybe he stole something from her, and the descendant knows where it is. Well, this one's finished." Ron said as he polished the last smudge off the helmet. "Only the rest of this whole floor to go." Harry sighed.

They had been given the task of cleaning all the suits of armor around the library. There were hundreds, and McGonagall said they were to clean them all. She also said that they would finish no matter how long it took them. She had gotten quite angry when she heard their story about getting lost, and going to where they thought the spare classroom was, and ended up wandering for the entire lesson. They also had to write a two foot long essay on the importance of being punctual.

"That stupid witch!" snarled Ron after the arm broke off the armor he was cleaning and landed on his foot. "If she pulls a number like getting us lost so we can find someone for her, I am so going to Dumbledore. He'll know how to deal with her."

"If we find that person fast, then we can be rid of her. How about this? While you keep cleaning, I'll sneak down the hall and into the library. McGonagall checks back every hour, so if we're careful, it'll work. I'll check the old yearbooks. They used to have them until they decided it was a waste of parchment and discontinued it. I saw them while doing the potions homework last week." said Harry in a whisper.

"Fine, but then I get to go. My arm is killing me!" said Ron. Harry handed Ron his cloth, and then ran down the hall towards the library, and disappeared around a corner. Ron started muttering to himself about how Harry always got to have the fun, and how he was stuck cleaning the armor. He was scrubbing a burn mark off the suit's foot when she appeared.

"Ron. I need you to help me. Harry doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm up to no good. Convince him that's he's wrong. You cannot doubt me, it will harm your mission. Besides, all I'm doing is asking you to find someone for me so I can talk to them! Where's the harm in that?"

"I guess you aren't really hurting anyone. Alright, I'll talk to him. How'd you get up here anyway?" asked Ron.

"I'm not actually here. You are seeing me, but I'm still down in that room, waiting. I have been waiting a long time for the right person to help me. You are here now. Don't screw up, or I'll have to find someone else to do the job. Walk the path of thorns, Ron…" And the she was gone.

"Walk the path of thorns, Ron. Ha! She thinks she's so great hiding in her room playing piano and making other people do her research for her." he frowned at a particularly stubborn stain.

"I guess she is only trying to talk to someone. Where's Harry? He should be back by now, McGonagall's going to be here any second now." Just as he said that, Harry ran round the corner, panting.

"D'you find anything?" asked Ron

"Nothing. Those books were bloody useless! They didn't start until a hundred years after the founders time. Quick, gimme the cloth. We have to make it look like I've been cleaning for the past hour." He quickly smudged some polishing grease on his robes, and a bit on his nose. He started scrubbing.

"Potter! Weasley! Is this all you've done?" Both boys jumped in surprise. They hadn't seen McGonagall arrive.

"Been slacking off, have we? Detention tomorrow night, and every night until they're all clean. You've only finished two dozen in the two hour you've been here! Your essay better be on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, or you're both going to end up with detention for Snape as well. I hear he needs people to test some potions on, and you two will be volunteering unless you shape up." McGonagall sighed.

"You may go back to your dormitories. Tomorrow afternoon Dumbledore wants a word with you. He seemed very interested when he heard you two got lost on the way to class and ended up missing the entire lesson. Make sure you actually make it to here you're going this time." Ron and Harry exchanged looks as McGonagall walked away. When she turned the corner, they let out huge breaths.

"D'you think he suspects us? He does know the castle very well, and maybe the former Headmaster told him about the girl and her piano. Harry checked the clock at the end of the corridor. It was three past nine.

"We have almost an hour before lights out. Let's try a different section this time. She might get impatient if we don't get her results, and fast. She kind of scares me already." said Harry as the turned the corner toward the library.

"Who scares you, Potter? We aren't talking about Granger, are we?" asked a voice. Harry and Ron looked up. It was Draco Malfoy, closely followed by Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's hair was done up in a ridiculous ponytail that stuck a foot up off her head. Ron tried not to laugh as he saw her.

"I don't recall us talking about anything, Malfoy." said Harry coldly. Malfoy ignored him.

"G'day Potter. Hope you like picking up suits of armor as well as cleaning them." he and his cronies then ran down the hall knocking over the suits of armor as they passed it. They made a huge clattering noise, but luckily there were no teachers within hearing distance. Pansy dashed off after Malfoy, shouting for him to wait for her.

"Damn him! He is such a- ARGH! He bothers me. Someday he's going to get what's coming to him. I just hope I'm the one to give it." Madam Pince looked over her glasses at them as they walked past her desk into the library, and shushed them angrily. They walked past row after row of books, glancing quickly at the gold framed plaques telling them what type of books were in that row.

They passed necromancy, arithmancy, ancient runes, Bohemian goblin-muggle relations (this was just a dusty, cob-webbed shelf holding about thirty books that looked almost unused but very old. By glancing at them quickly, they looked like something that could put even Professor Binns to sleep.), muggle studies, astronomy, toadstools and trinkets, and trigonometry and other math. They stopped when they came to history.

Historical books had their own section with oaken bookshelves and comfortable red armchairs of various sizes and textures. You entered it through a golden archway with black spidery letters that said 'History' It was one of the most used parts of the library, and the whole section was about half the size of the Quidditch pitch. There was nobody in sight when they entered. Everybody was doing homework or goofing around in their dormitories.

"Harry, you take this side, I'll take the other. Take down any book you think might contain anything of significance. Remember, we're looking for stuff about Salazar, Slytherin, or any books on genealogy. Don't read them here, we'll read them later tonight or tomorrow." They both went to their assigned side and started pulling books off of shelves.

"Ron, d'you think History of the Dark Arts would count?" asked Harry.

"That would have some stuff about Salazar, wouldn't it?" replied Ron. When Madame Pince came around to shoo them out, they had two towering piles of books of all shapes and sizes. They had only covered a small fraction of the entire section, and when they realized this stared at the rest of the room in dismay.

"We'll never find anything at this rate! It'll take us months to find anything! I think we need help with this." They looked at each other.

"Hermione." they said in unison.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

"C'mon Hermione, we need your help! We'll never find the heir if you don't help us! Besides, you like doing research." Pleaded Harry. "Please?"

"Alright." Hermione said finally. "I'll help, but you have to promise that the second things start getting suspicious you'll go to Dumbledore."

"Fine, anything. Please help us go through these, and we'll find more tomorrow." said Ron. They sat at a table in the deserted common room and began their search.

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

_Her. How dare they involve her? They have compromised the mission. The heir must be found. I was counting on them being to stupid to go for help until it was too late, but now they have Miss cautious on the case. She will not ruin this for me! I will have my revenge, if I have to kill everyone in Hogwarts to get it!_

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! If you had any sort of feelings towards this chapter, please review. I won't keep writing if nobody's reading it. Thank you to those who reviewed. You are amazing. I have edited this chapter a few times because I realized I screwed up in quite a few places. If you notice any mistakes or abnormalities, tell me, please! Until the next chapter.**


End file.
